


[瑪奇短篇]斷章殘篇

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 1





	[瑪奇短篇]斷章殘篇

12：入秋，營火精靈

  
絕對神艾托恩的靈孕育了火的聖靈，而火的精靈引導眾生萬物，在人的心中填滿仁愛與平和。於是在那染了秋紅的楓樹下虔誠祈禱的話，火的精靈或許會將珍愛之人引領至身邊。

諾蘭約亞原本以為那只是一段聖經上的經文，直到在那燃起的火堆中，掉出了一根未曾熄滅的燃燒中的木頭。隨後貓頭鷹悠長的低鳴在頭頂盤旋，那封輕飄飄的信紙就這樣落在了精靈的手心。

她原本不抱任何希望，畢竟他們都懂相見甚艱難。

於是那雙微微顫抖的手展開了那張看似平實無奇的蒲草紙，輕飄飄的，彷彿只要輕風一吹，便會消失了一般。精靈不禁尋思，比鵝毛還要輕的蒲草紙，真的能喚來心裡一直惦記著的人嗎？

不曾熄滅的木頭劈啪作響，彷彿火焰的精靈輕聲細語說著不妨一試。於是黑得發亮的墨水在紙上劃上了流暢的軌跡，銀髮彷彿絲線綁著潔白的梔子花，被精靈封進了信封之中。

她讓貓頭鷹帶著信飛向了阿瓦隆的最深處，那個不勝寒的高地，收件人是艾托恩的第一把劍。

然後火的精靈就在世界樹下露了臉，胖嘟嘟地朝她露出了貪吃的表情。

「妳等的人，到了哦。」火的精靈晃了晃，木頭劈啪作響。

火焰引領著銀髮的精靈回眸，騎士的身影映入了她的紅瞳之中。不是非人的神劍，而是神聖的騎士，彷彿帕拉魯的笑容，在月色下蓬蓽生輝。唯獨盔甲上秋收的徽章，缺了一邊。

「約亞。」騎士喚著她的名字向她徐步走來，而少女的身體先於她的思緒行了動，小跑兩三步，彷彿拋下了所有，撲向了騎士。

「托爾維斯！」

千言萬語說不盡的思緒，她將之全都埋進了那一聲的呼喚之中。而入秋的微風吹散了世界樹的落英繽紛，幻化成人的神劍將盛開的梔子花擁進了懷中。

「哈哈，妳這麼想我嗎？」托爾維斯垂首看向他的精靈，輕笑了起來。

懷裡傳來精靈的悶聲回應，諾蘭約亞的腦袋隨著簡短的回應微微晃動，深紅的眼瞳湊近了托爾維斯的唇際，精靈踮起的腳尖是她最簡潔有力的回答，於是那雙摟著托爾維斯的手臂又施加了幾分力度。

營火仍在劈裡啪啦地作響。

騎士摟著他的精靈坐近了營火的旁側，卸下的騎士盔甲被火光照得發亮，而精靈垂下的耳尖染了幾分嫣紅，藏進了金色的髮絲中。僅僅只有二人的營火會上，米列希安靠在神劍的胸膛入睡，直到火精靈帶著木頭的餘香，消散在入秋的森林之中。

* * *

  
13： 懵懂的失落感

「有誰出了新手村，還能記得自己的初心呢？」

白髮精靈眨了眨眼，困惑地看向了年邁的村長。

「這世界本來就沒有所謂初不初心，都是想活著而已。」稚嫩的聲線說出過於早熟的對白，穿著布裙的10歲米列希安在榕樹下朝村長回了頭。

「爺爺，我只要把東西交出去就好了？雖然還是不記得教堂該怎麼走......」

村長悠長地嘆了口氣：「約亞，妳太累了。」

「您開玩笑呢。」銀髮精靈再眨了眨眼睛，她仍未踏出漫長的旅途，怎麼可能累？而鄧肯沉默地盯著那逐漸遠去的身影，苦笑得意味深長。

許久許久以後，當曾經10歲的米列希安披著傷痕累累的身軀回到了北邊的小村莊，才總算懂得了，當年村長那番語重心長的話。

* * *

  
14\. 小雞燈籠

「來，托爾你拿著。」

微暖的觸感傳上了手心，托爾維斯的的手中被精靈硬塞了某樣東西，黃黃的，亮亮的，暖暖的。

「咦？」

神之劍困惑地歪了歪頭，身後的熾天使之翼也跟著他的動作輕微的晃了一下。

「雞？」

「嗯，是雞。」銀髮精靈露出了認真思考的表情，視線從上往下，無比認真地端詳起托爾維斯。

最後精靈似乎看夠了，終於願意開了口：「托爾，有沒有人和你說過......你抱著雞的樣子很虔誠。」

「約亞啊.......」神劍啞然失笑，這個米列希安總能做出一些意想不到的事情。例如把他的肖像畫印在衣服上，然後叫公會裡的盾爸爸穿著來見他，又例如讓他抱著一隻小雞燈籠，然後安靜地等著他出糗。

大概精靈唯一低估托爾維斯的是，神劍實在太瞭解她了。

「如果妳是想讓我不知所措的話......那大概失算了。」托爾維斯垂下了翅膀，彎下身體湊近了他的妻子。在精靈還沒來得及反應過來之前，一把撈起了她，連同那個小巧可愛的小雞燈籠，一齊抱在了懷中。

「比起燈籠，其實我更希望能抱著小渡鴉。」神之劍露出了微笑，一如晴空一般。

「托爾維斯！」

約亞伸手捶了一下神劍的胸膛，隨後不甘心地別過了臉。

* * *

15\. Pocky Day

將仔細揉捏，醒好的麵糰切成細長的條裝，整整齊齊地擱在烤盤裡，精靈把烤盤推進那個燒的通紅的窯爐之後，便抱著膝蹲坐在一旁盯著它。柴火燒的劈啪作響，奶油混合麵糰的香氣從爐中飄散到四周。

約亞輕聲哼著那些被時間遺忘的痕跡，指尖隨著歌曲的節奏一下一下敲在手臂上，那是她獨有的計時方式。

浪漫農場裡忽然起了風，那幾片潔白的羽毛落入了精靈的眼中，她伸手想接住它們，卻撈起了一眸清澈的藍。

「你怎麼來了？」精靈詫異，明明神劍早已甚少步出聖所。

托爾維斯淺淺一笑：「被餅乾的香氣吸引來的。」

你說謊。精靈一邊想著一邊極力忍住了衝到嘴邊的笑，瞟了一眼在她身邊坐下來的托爾維斯，還是沒戳破神劍的小心思。

爐火給麵糰鍍上了誘人的金黃色，彷彿撒滿了帕拉魯的閃光一般。精靈小心翼翼的將烤盤從窯爐中抬出，待鐵盤稍涼後，逐一拾起了那寫彷彿木籤一般的餅乾。

托爾維斯湊近了料理檯，一臉饒有興趣的表情。

「妳真是很擅長帶來一些奇奇怪怪的東西。」

「是嗎？的確愛爾琳是沒有這種東西的......」

精靈掂起了沾上了巧克力的長形餅乾，在托爾維斯面前晃了晃後，一把咬住了。

隨後她皺了皺眉，她失敗了，這和記憶中的味道差太遠了。

「怎麼了？」

「烤得太硬了。」諾蘭約亞嘟嚷著，像棍子一般的餅乾隨著她的聲音上下搖晃。她本就不太擅長烘培，要還原許久未曾嚐過的味道果然還是有點勉強吧。

「是嗎？」

神劍笑著垂首，興許是留意到了精靈眸中一閃即逝的失落，他撥起垂落的銀髮，學著精靈的模樣咬下了精靈唇邊那餅乾的另一端。

——啪嚓。

清脆俐落的斷裂聲和沉穩的聲音傳進了垂下的尖耳朵中。

「我倒是覺得剛剛好。」


End file.
